10 Times the Action!
When Ten New Contestants join a New Reality TV Series, A Certain Host puts them into Two Teams. After a Challenge Made Some Question Others, There was a Final Challenge That Proved Also That Some Were Better Than Others in that Department. At the Elimination Ceremony, it all depended on Someone nice, who had decided on eliminating the weak spot on the Team. But a Nice Host decides to put the loser on the other team. Summary Chris McLean opens up the show by saying that he is now hosting a new season of Total Drama called... Total Drama Island (the Second). Then he introduces the new contestants as they get off the cruiseship, Josh, Amanda, Brittani, Eliot, Colin, Veronica, James, Steve, Riley, and Julia. Chris tries to tell the teens the rules but is rudely interrupted by Josh, who says the rules perfectly. Eliot then asks if Josh has been in Military School and he replies as Yes. Brittani then is found texting her friends and Chris takes her phone away, which she then cries. Before Chris goes onto anything else, he splits the teams immediately, Making the Toxic Rats (girls) and the Mutant Maggots (boys). Colin then jokes about how it's a team of 'mostly' boys (counting out James). James dosen't pay attention however because of him playing on his Nintendo DS. Eliot starts hitting on Amanda and Julia, which they reject him. Steve then talks to Eliot about how the girl's are 'his', which Eliot ignores and starts making random insults at him about his Mom. Steve then pushes Eliot off the Dock and into a layer of Sea-urchins. Riley then laughs because of Eliot's pain. Eliot starts talking in the confessional of how he dosen't like Riley or Steve, and that he'll find a way to get rid of them, then he does a weird evil laugh. Chris introduces the First Challenge as a game of "Two Truth's and a Lie" but instead his version is "Two Truth's and a Laser Shark". The First Team to Guess the 'Tribute's' Lie, Will Get an Advantage in the Next Challenge. Eliot selects himself as the Tribute before anyone can say anything, which James comments on. The Toxic Rats all pick Amanda, who figures she is forced anyway. Eliot's Three Things are: He's been to Greece, He has a Giant Panda Bear in his Room, and He is related to Ronald McDonald. This confuses the Toxic Rats, while Amanda says that her things are: She was in a relationship with Josh for Three Days (which Josh gets confused glares at from both teams), Her longest relationship has been 48 Hours, and that her dog is named Swingers. Josh immediately answers that it was Amanda's second that was a lie, which gets even more glares. Chris announces that he was right and that the Mutant Maggots get the reward for the second challenge, a Sleepy-Time Grenade Launcher. James then gets excited because he's played a game with grenades before called 'Call of Duty', but Josh reassures him that it's not like that before James gets too excited. Julia steps in and asks Chris why they don't just use regular grenades, and Chris replies saying that it's a Tranquilizer-Sleepy Version of Call-of-Duty. Steve and Colin High-Five, then Riley asks what Call of Duty even is. All of the Guys shriek in horror (especially James), and Eliot explains to her that you just get a weapon and start shooting at random people (which is the short version). Colin then says that he'll give James five seconds before he get's shot at, which James gives a mean look against. Chris then says that it'll be around the island, that the guns and tranquilizer darts are in the shed, and that it starts now. Everyone makes a frantic run around the island looking for the shed. Eliot and Veronica get to the shed first and square off, but in the end, Veronica kicks Eliot in the 'kiwi's' and shoots him with the dart. James, Colin, and Steve make it to the shed, but find out shortly that Veronica and Amanda are there also, Steve is shot quickly while James and Colin manage to escape. Once they are in the Woods, James makes a comment about Call of Duty and Colin slaps him. Josh gets to the shed with Riley, going with the ladies first rule, Riley shoots Josh with the dart and he falls. Colin and James stare in horror, but Colin tells James that they need to do an assault on the Girls, which James agrees to. The Toxic Rats start guarding the shed, wondering if James or Colin will attack. But suddenly, a Grenade pops in from a long distance and puts Riley, Julia, and Veronica to sleep. James and Colin appear on the scene and go into the shed, hoping to take out the remaining two girls. Once Amanda and Brittani see them, Brittani uses her 'razor-sharp reflexes' and shoots Colin, then she questions herself on how she did it, she also realises that she's out of ammo. B rittani quickly tells Amanda to shoot James, but Amanda dosen't pay attention while she does her nails, and James takes out both of them. Chris announces that the Mutant Maggots have won the challenge, then James passes out for an unknown reason. Later at the cabins while Brittani was in the bathroom, Amanda tells the rest of her teammates that Brittani was the one 'not-paying-attention' and that they should vote her off. At the Guys Cabin, Josh gets grief about going out with Amanda a few years ago, while Steve says that he should slap the sense out of him, Colin laughs at the fact that James passed out 'after' he won. Outside where Chris is, it shows him rewinding and pausing the moment where James passes out, and it shows Colin shooting him with the Tranquilizer Dart, which leaves Chris very shocked. At the Elimination Ceremony, Chris passes out the Marshmellows, and says that the loser gets a 'radioactive' marshmallow. He calls out the names; Veronica, Julia, Riley. With the Bottom Two being Amanda and Brittani, Chris says that the Marshmellow of Toxic Loserdom goes to... Brittani. But Before she gets the Marshmellow, Chris says that instead of being eliminated, she is now placed on the Mutant Maggots, and that she's gonna stay for a little bit longer. Once everyone is asleep, Amanda and Eliot meet together behind the Guys Cabin. They start their conversation asking each other weither their teammates suspected anything...